


.:~*Steter*~:.

by Alazan



Series: TW/SU||Stiles is a Gem||Fusion [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Fusion, Gem Fusion, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Murder, Peter Hale Being Peter Hale, Stiles is Half-Human, Stiles is a Crystal Gem, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Stiles runs into Peter at a farmers market of all things. They try to ignore each other and the next thing Stiles knew they were running for their lives as hunters chased them through the woods. Pushing Peter out of the way as an arrow is aimed at him...they fuse.The Fusion that comes out is devilishly handsome, sarcastic, egotistical, and powerful.  Alpha powerful. Peter likes....Peter likes is a lot.





	.:~*Steter*~:.

"Hey Stiles, what's on the menu today?" 

"Hey Rick. Nothing really planned yet. Just doing a bit of general shopping on stuff we're low on." Stiles told the man.

Rick was a common face at the local farmer's market. Stiles liked to shop as organic and locally as possible after his dad went to his last physical where the doctor still had some 'complaining' comments about his father's diet. It wasn't anything major and really, Stiles might be blowing it out of proportion, but with how his life was he had very little control in many areas. Cooking was a way for him to de-stress and also make sure his father was safe in a way he could keep him safe. 

"Awesome. These were all picked this morning, so I guarantee their freshness." Rick said as he pointed to his bounty. 

Stiles smiled and began to fill up his tote bags, then paid when nothing more will fit. 

"Thanks Rick, see you next week." Stiles waved. 

"Later Stiles, send my regards to your dad."

"I will!"

Stiles was looking through his ingredients while he thought of what he could make. He knew his dad fought against him when he ate _just_ vegetables so he was thinking of stopping by the supermarket to pick up some chicken breast. But he stopped when he heard a familiar, sassy, voice to the side. He looked over and saw Peter. Stiles did not want to get into it with him for whatever reason, and he already paid for his things and didn't want them to be thrown to the ground in case Peter for whatever reason decides to throw him against a hard surface in a Hale fashion. So with that big mental _NOPE_ , Stiles rushes towards Roscoe. 

* * *

 

Good news?

He got his groceries safely into Roscoe.

Bad news?

He realized he left his wallet at Rick's stand so he had to go back and get it. He tried to make it quick and get out of there as soon as possible, but of course he can't have an easy day. 

By now he's developed a better sense of his surroundings. Picking up threats was a trait he was developing as he begins to think he might go into law-enforcement, but it also applies when your best friends aren't human and there are people out there who want them dead. He spotted three men almost immediately who didn't fit the scene. 

To Stiles the farmer's market was a fun, somewhat chaotic place, but it had this sense of ease to it. Very chill(as a customer, he had no idea what it was like as a vendor), very colorful. Even Peter was wearing blue jeans and a white v-neck when Stiles saw him. These men were dressed in black and dark blues. On a very hot and sunny day, one would have to question their presence in an open and hot place. They also weren't selling, they weren't buying, the had no backpacks, no totes, no little carts. 

They could be muscle used to help put up stands and being boxes to and from places but that would be more during the beginning set-up hours or at the end. It was in the middle of the farmer's market hours. 

All in all: Bad men. Most likely? Hunters. 

Even if Peter was a pain and sometimes not on their side...it was Peter and Stiles couldn't help but try to find him again. 

"I know they're being obvious, but so are you. Quit gawking." A low voice said right behind him. 

Stiles wanted to jump but Peter placed an arm around him and began to walk casually towards the parking lot area. Stiles did his best to relax and make it seem natural. Though his face was calm and smiling, as he talked to not make it seem like he was being kidnapped in broad day light(and he hoped he wasn't) he tried to get some answers out of Peter.

"Did you do something to warrant hunters being after you in a freaking farmer's market?"

"Being alive is enough to have these morons after my head." Peter replied with an eye roll. 

"More like being an asshole. But I don't care so long as this doesn't turn ugly."

* * *

 

Naturally...it turned ugly. 

They had made it to the parking lot and were cornered there. Probably to keep away from the innocents or maybe to not have witnesses. There was a rush and Peter roared as he pulled one of the guys close and used him as a human shield as they fired at him. 

Stiles wasn't sure how they even made it to the woods but they were running through the trees. Peter pulled Stiles behind on as tried to keep them hidden. It worked, but they couldn't keep still. As they tried to go the opposite way from the hunters, they were being followed again. Stiles heard the whizzing of the arrow and despite being allied with wolves, he knew their main target was Peter. Panic filled him and adrenaline drove him as he jumped and pushed Peter with all his strength he could. 

The arrow struck the tree in front of them with a loud 'thwack' as Peter and Stiles rolled down a steep hill. As they did, Stiles's gem began to glow, his instincts kicking in and his powers activating. As they tumbled they were engulfed in a bright white light, two bodies blending into one. 

The hunters followed, guns and arrows now at the ready in all directions. They didn't know what the other kid was but he wasn't human. The Code didn't apply. 

At the bottom of the hill was a single body. A man with dark hair, side burns, stubble, good cheekbones, and an aura of regal rage. 

"What the hell?"  
"Crap!"  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"I'll explain later when we're out of danger. We're surrounded if you haven't noticed."

Steter's eyes locked on to the men around them, _him_ , and more specifically, at the guy with the crossbow. "Oh...I've noticed."

Peter had no idea what the hell was happening, but he felt the power inside. It was an immense power the likes he hasn't felt since he was an Alpha. He let it course through his veins and he felt _amazing_! 

The hunters readied their weapons, but they were useless anyway. Steter's eyes glowed an ominous red as he raised his hand and made a swiping left motion and all of the weapons psychically flew out of the hunter's hands and towards the left they were piled on the ground. 

 

Steter smirked devilishly. 

The hunters reached for their secondary weapons but Steter tisked, "Ah-ah-ah..." He made a nodding motion to the left with his head, and all five hunter's necks were simultaneously broken. 

* * *

 

"Stiles, wait!"

"No, get away from me! I'm going home!" Stiles yelled as he rushed to his Jeep. 

Peter was fast, even if he was disoriented from the experience, and a little high off of the power. He stopped Stiles before he got inside and pressed his hand against the door and cornered Stiles. Peter was panting a bit as he looked through Stiles's face trying to decipher god knows what. 

"What are you?"

"What do you care? You're not hunter chow, just let me go!"

"I care because this...this was _incredible_! That was power I never felt before....I never thought I could feel more than when I was an alpha, but that...that was an otherworldly experience."

"...well, you're not wrong." Stiles muttered as he looked away.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused. 

"Otherworldly...I'm...well I am from earth but...I'm not...I'm not human..."

Stiles was still looking down, so Peter cupped his chin and made him look up at him. "That's never been a bad thing...what are you? What were _we_?"

"A fusion. His name was Steter." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the artistic ability to draw the Fusions I see in my head but I suck at them...the other day what inspired this was that my friend is a HUUUUGE Lucifer fan and I see a lot of the things she shares on FB...and I kept staring at one picture and I was like, "...That's Steter! Lucifer Morningstar is Steter in the flesh!"
> 
> In TW fusion terms and powers...Steter is kinda the most dangerous thus far that I've made. Because imagine...AlphaPeter and NogitsuneStiles. That's where their fusion powers come from. If you've seen Stranger Things...they're very Eleven-like.
> 
> What other ship would you like to see? Can be a repeat or one I haven't done yet...I just need ideas.


End file.
